


Spooder

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive buys a cute little spider boy on impulse.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Spooder

The bell rang as the door to the pet store opened, and Clive walked in. He was tired, and bored, so he came here, wondering what he could get with just fifty dollars and a little tax. He looked around, the place was filled with dogs, cats, birds, snakes … a short woman approached him almost immediately, and he flinched away when she started to talk. 

He just- wasn’t used to old people being so energetic. She was short, and chubby, purple hair pulled up over her head with a bump, and what looked like opera glasses held up to her face. 

“Oh I’ve seen you ‘round here- I’m spring-” She said, and Clive … nodded, cautiously stepping past her. Maybe that’s why there was nobody else here … She hummed, and followed him, “Looking for anything specific? I got all kinds of things-”

“ ... “ Clive thought for a second, looking at the coiled up snakes … He turned, seeing a few puppies asleep in their pins. He hummed, “I don’t know … I’m not looking to spend much-” He said, and she nodded. He walked into a darker corner, and it suddenly felt … quiet. He wondered if maybe he shouldn’t be back here, he could feel the air conditioner blowing on his neck. It was cold, humid? He turned, and- 

“Fuck!” He flinched as a spider slammed itself against the glass of it’s tank. It started tapping against it aggressively, and Clive … shuddered. Spring walked over to him, and looked at the little creature. 

“What- what’s that?” Clive asked, trying to catch his breath after almost suddenly having a heart attack. He clenched his shirt, god, ‘ _ I’m such a pussy- _ ’ he thought. 

“A spider, of course. Not sure what kind, I caught him in the bathroom one day and He was such a sweet little guy, I let him live in the tank." 

… The spider had a human face, and torso, with a spider body. Eight black legs and a heart shape on it’s massive … butt? 

It’s eyes were red, it had so many of them too. 

“ …” Clive tapped on the tank, and it smiled, tapping back at him with such fiery passion. Clive … hummed, “it’s kind of cute i guess … is it a boy or a girl?” 

“A boy, I think, it’s usually the males who are so tiny-” She said, and Clive hummed, looking at him. He looked … like a Luke. “Okay … He doesn’t bite does he?” 

“Nope- not that I know of-” 

“How much is he?” 

She hummed … “You know, you can just take him. As long as you buy a cage and some crickets-” 

“Crickets?” 

“He’s a jumpy little guy- he likes eating crickets, He’s really good at catching bugs too-” She said, taking the tank from off the shelf. It was crystal clear, but the first thing Clive noticed was that the top was missing. 

“J-Jumpy?” He asked, watching as she took it off the shelf. Luke looked up at Clive, and darted over to the edge of the tank, jumping up onto his face. 

Clive screamed, feeling it crawl around on his head. 

“Be still!” Spring said, and Clive froze, “Get. It-  _ Off-  _ **_me-_ ** **”** He said, and she stood there, holding back a laugh. “Hold your hand out, He’s not just a spider, you know, He’s pretty smart. I think he just likes you-” She said, and Clive hesitantly held his hand out, feeling it jump into his palm …

He stared at it … and watched it sit down.

“ … a-” he mumbled, before realizing he’d been scared to death by something so tiny. 

“ … I- I’ll take him- what does he need?” He asked, trying to seem more calm, even though his hand was shaking. She was so clearly choking on her laughter, “ah- a tank, some food and water. I suggest potting soil for the bottom and-” She started to go on, but Clive was just staring at the little creature …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stared at it … He’d put the tank on his desk, and He put Luke inside once he got home. He was just watching Luke destroy crickets now, he’d eaten two so far, he was so quick … it was terrifying. His feet were weird to look at, it was almost like he didn’t have any, so Clive was making shoes for him. 

He knew hoes for a spider was weird, but he didn’t care, and he didn’t want Luke crawling up walls and stuff. Luke was just sitting there now, He looked so bored, tapping on the glass with four of his legs. Clive tried not to think about that, staring down at the little yellow shoes he’d made … He looked at Luke, and opened the top of the tank, dropping the lid as Luke immediately stuck to his face. 

“ …” Clive shook, but he kept calm, holding his hand out, letting Luke crawl into it. He opened his eyes, “D-Don’t do that.” He said. 

“Okay!” 

“Aaaa uh-” Clive started to scream, but he just set Luke down …

“ … You ... “ He squinted, wondering if he was hallucinating .. 

“ … Say- something-” He said, and Luke walked around his desk, “You’re pretty!-” He said, and Clive stared at him in amazement. “You can talk?” he asked, getting a nod from Luke, who was inspecting the little boots. “ are these shoes?” he asked, picking one up, putting his little hairy leg into it. He didn’t have human legs in the slightest sense of the word. Clive nodded, “they’re for you, so .. You won’t hurt your feet-” He said, “and it’s a welcome gift, s-so we can be friends …” 

“Friends?” Luke asked, standing up … 

He looked entirely too cute with those shoes on. When he walked it made a cute little thumping sound, and Clive couldn’t help but smile at it. “Yeah, you know-?” he said. Luke looked up at him … 

“Be my girlfriend!” He said, and Clive … scratched his face, “H-huh? You know I’m a guy right?” 

Luke shook his head, “You’re the biggest spider I’ve ever seen! Guys are tiny! Pleaaaase? I promise I’ll love you!” He said. Clive laid his head down against his desk …

“ _ He thinks I’m a spider. _

_ He thinks he loves me. _

_ He wants me to be his girlfriend … _ ” 

“No way-” Clive mumbled, and Luke whimpered, “pleeaaase?” He asked, doing some strange stepping motion. Clive watched him as he started to dance, It was like a little tapdance or something, the way he moved his little legs was so mesmerizing …

“Ta- daaa~ What about now?” 

“ …  _ I can’t believe I was scared of you, You’re so cute. _ _ too cute- oh god _ _ ”  _ Clive said, and Luke smiled, “ So you like me?” 

“ … well, n-not like that- I mean, You’re- a spider-” Clive said, and Luke looked at him … He opened the rest of his eyes, and stared at him. He seemed so … innocent, yet menacing. 

“Pleeeaaaasee?” 

“...” Clive picked him up, and put him back in the tank. “You’re so creepy-” He said, locking it shut. Luke immediately started tapping on the glass, yelling for Clive to let him out. 

Clive ignored it, it’d be fine, after all, he would get over it eventually, right? Clive just continued to do his work, scratching in the numbers on his plans. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive sleep … huffing as he burrowed himself in the dirt. He wanted to get out of this tank, but he didn’t want Clive to be mad at him …

But he wouldn’t be mad if he was asleep, right? Luke nodded to himself, and stuck his hand to the side of the glass tank, slowly ticking his way up to the top. He bit on the little plastic bars at the top. He managed to bite through them, and make a hole big enough to slip through it. He got out, and jumped the short distance over to Clive’s bed, crawling over towards his head … He tapped on his cheek, and crawled up onto his forehead, burying himself in Clive’s hair, closing his eyes. He kissed his forehead, mumbling a little “goodnight.” As he went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened his eyes … and groaned, sitting up. He shouldn’t have drank so much when he knew he had to get up in the morning. He moved his blanket out of the way, and got up, looking over at the tank …

His anxiety rose when he saw that Luke was gone, and that he’d chewed through the roof of his cage. 

“ noo- no no no!” He yelled, reaching up. He put his hand through his hair, going over a lump, feeling it stick to his hand. He flinched when he felt it, and looked down at his hand, seeing Luke there … 

“Huh?” Luke mumbled, and Clive glared at him … He couldn’t be mad, Not at a little sleepy spider. He just walked over to his bed, and set Luke down on his pillow … He was such a little thing. Clive made his way to the bathroom, and started his morning routine. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he had a pet spider now. HE had a pet spider, and he seriously hated spiders. Not only that, but it wanted to get with him … weird. 

He went through the motions, brushing his teeth, washing his face. He took a shower and shaved off the beard he was starting to grow. He got dressed, watching Luke continue to sleep on his pillow. 

Tiny ..

Clive wondered if he was a baby or something, what if he got bigger? What if he got to be human sized? 

Clive flinched as his vision went dark, he was in the middle of putting his tie on when Luke stuck himself to his face. 

“I love you!” Luke said, and Clive … sighed. “Good morning-” He said, getting up. He looked at himself in the mirror … and walked off. “I have things to do,” He said to Luke, who was taking a ride on his shoulder. 

“Oooh?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. 

Luke looked around his house … it was so big … When Clive walked outside, Luke turned back and saw … a massive- building. Fountains, stairs, 

“Woaoaaaaa you live in such a big tree!” 

“ .. a tree?” 

“It’s all wood!” 

“ … oh- yeah I guess you’re right … it’s not my tree though, I just live there-” Clive said, pulling open the door to a car. The car was normal enough, small and gray. It looked old, but that probably meant Clive just really liked it. 

Luke crawled off of his shoulder, and onto his dashboard. “Oooh is there a bigger spider?” 

“ …hm? You won’t like me if there’s a bigger one?” 

“ n-no! I’ll always love you!” Luke said, hugging one of Clive’s fingers. Clive turned the key to the ignition, feeling oddly at ease by Luke’s words. He turned the wheel as he pulled out of the driveway, and Luke spun around, giggling as he held onto the wheel. 

He was so goofy, Clive hoped he didn’t fall down and hurt himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke crawled around on Clive’s hand, he was so hyper, sitting here in this meeting with him. Clive was sitting at his desk while a scared looking man dumped stacks of cash on his desk. 

“I got it, I got all of it” He said, not getting a response from Clive, who was just watching Luke run. “Okay. Now get out and go get the next one.” Clive said … Luke flinched as two fists were slammed down onto the desk. 

“You said I could quit! I don’t wanna do this shit man!” The guy said, and Clive looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes. Luke crawled over to his hand, and bit down hard on one of his fingers …

Clive was about to say something, but he immediately moved out of the way when the guy fell face forward onto the table, and then the floor … 

He .. stood, and leaned over his desk. Luke crawled up his arm, and onto his head, “what are you looking at?” He asked, and Clive … stared at the guy on the floor. He opened his mouth to talk, but couldn’t find the words … “ what- happened to him?”

“I bit him!”

“ … is- he dead?” 

“He should be-” Luke said, tapping on Clive’s face. 

“ … You know what? I’ll be your girlfriend-” 

“Really?!” 

“On one condition .. don’t bite anyone, unless I tell you- okay?” 

“Okay!” 

Clive grinned, and held his hand out, Kissing Luke’s cheek when he got down into his hand. He could definitely find a use for this, even if it was just an impulse buy. 


End file.
